


【德哈】左侧地狱 右侧天堂

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: 森林里的一抹金色，哈利抱着猎枪遇到了那个如精灵般的人。黑白世界里的色彩，德拉科在几欲轻生时撞进了绿色的眼眸。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	【德哈】左侧地狱 右侧天堂

**Author's Note:**

> 巫师德拉科✖️猎人哈利

德拉科是一个巫师，而在猎巫行动的当下，他的存在是那么不合理，他很痛苦，消极地认为自己就该死亡。  
哈利是一个血统使然的猎人，他控诉无端猎杀的残酷，但也只能被迫行使着家族背负的任务。  
他们相遇了，在一个美丽得像画一般的场景里。  
德拉科计划着将自己的生命结束在这片森林深处的湖泊里——哪怕这样会下地狱。他在湖边闭着眼睛抬着头，享受着生命最后的自由的阳光，金色的睫毛在闪耀，照射在他皮肤上的光使得白皙的颜色如今更是接近透明，像个精灵。  
“精灵…”  
他闻声回头，见到了抱着一杆猎枪的青年。  
“是来杀我的吗？”德拉科自嘲般地开口，嘴角一个戏谑的微笑，“看来我没机会下地狱了。”  
“不…我只是……”哈利看了一眼自己手上的枪，无奈地笑了笑，“我只是想逃离一下现实，先生。再说，我有什么理由要杀了你？”  
“我是一个巫师。”德拉科转过身对着他，卷起的袖子，露出的手臂上是巫师的印记，“而你，是个猎人。”他眯着眼看了看他的枪，“还是专猎巫师的那种，不是吗？”  
“我还以为你是一个精灵，先生。”哈利的脸有些泛红，许是因为阳光照射。  
“德拉科。”巫师向他走近，看着他阳光下清澈透亮的绿色眼睛，“我叫德拉科，猎人先生。”  
“我叫哈利，我…不想做个猎人……只是…”  
“波特家族。”德拉科指尖划过枪管，手指停在枪身上的纹章上轻轻敲击了两下，“我知道了。”他又望进那一汪绿色。  
“为什么在这里…”哈利抬头和德拉科匆匆对视又低下了头，咬了咬下唇，“你说你要下地狱……”  
“我孑然一身，本来是想自杀的，反正也活不长。”德拉科摸了摸自己与生俱来的巫师标记，“哪怕我什么也没做错，猎人们也想杀了我，逃窜地活着不如优雅地拥抱死亡…我本来是这么想的。”着了魔一般，他挑起哈利的下巴索求哈利的视线，“但我现在不想了。”  
“请你活下去…”哈利仿佛中了咒，他沉迷进了灰蓝色的甜腻，“你对我下咒了吗？德拉科。”他吐露出了年轻巫师的名字。  
“这是你们的误解之一，巫师是不能操纵感情的，哈利。”

森林里的一抹金色，哈利抱着猎枪遇到了那个如精灵般的人。  
黑白世界里的色彩，德拉科在几欲轻生时撞进了绿色的眼眸。

他们相爱了，一份禁忌的矛盾的立场敌对的爱情。

“你是不是对我下咒了？哈利。”德拉科向左侧身拥抱赤裸着蜷缩进他怀抱的哈利，吻吻他的额头，“我从未对一个普通人类如此迷恋。”  
“‘这是你们的误解之一，巫师是不能操纵感情的。’德拉科，你自己说的。”哈利头顶蹭着德拉科的下巴，亲昵地说，“再说，我又不会你们的咒语…”  
“我不是说巫师的咒，哈利。”德拉科捧起猎人的脸，亲吻他的鼻尖，“我是说恋人之间。”  
“那我也没有。”哈利伸手摸着巫师的脸颊，“是你自己擅自的死心塌地。”  
“是你带我从地狱边缘走进了天堂。”说完吻上了哈利的嘴唇。

德拉科总是习惯于睡在哈利的右侧，本是惯用右手的哈利逐渐改成了左手持枪，染血的也总是左边，他跟德拉科说如果双手染血是注定的话，那至少最靠近德拉科的那一侧他不想沾染太多。  
哈利仍然无可奈何地做着猎杀巫师的任务，世人眼里伟大的波特家族的继承人，立下一次又一次处刑异端的功劳。而只有他一个人知道的是，他和一个巫师正轰轰烈烈地爱着，在夜色里，在世人都陷入睡眠之后。  
“这样的夜晚，多一点该多好。”  
日夜截然不同的生活持续了一年又一年，哈利在这些年月里逐渐成为了最伟大的猎人。

“波特先生，我们又抓到了一个巫师，在集市上，他似乎在挑选什么商品…真是高调又愚蠢，简直不知死活！他在付钱的时候露出了他的印记，我们就立刻抓住了他。”急着表功的人闯进哈利的办公室，“已经架上处刑架了。”  
“那…你们找刽子手处决了吧，你们不是向来这么做的吗？今天怎么还特地来向我报告？”哈利放下手里擦拭着的枪杆。  
“因为…因为他执意要让您来处刑，不然就诅咒所有人。”刚刚还急切着的人突然变得吞吞吐吐，“他…他说他想见你，见见最伟大的猎人。”  
“……我知道了。”哈利突然莫名地惴惴不安了起来，祈祷着不要是每天都在自己心里想过的最坏的情况发生。  
事与愿违，它终于还是发生了，当哈利看到被钉子固定在十字架上的金发巫师，看到他手臂上的印记，看到他听到处刑人来了的消息时抬起头看向自己，对进他灰蓝色的眸子时，哈利觉得从心底翻涌出的痛楚几乎将自己吞噬。

猎人咬紧牙走上处刑台，他必须对即将被处刑的异端进行审讯。已经走到了被钉在十字架上的巫师面前，他却还在往前接近。  
“先生！你不该离邪恶那么近！他也许会…”伟大猎人的拥护者试图喝止他继续靠近。  
“我心里有分寸，闭嘴。”哈利的声音在颤抖，他不想在乎在世人耳里听起来是愤怒还是悲伤了，那不重要了。  
他离被处刑者的距离比他生命中任何一次处刑时都要近，近太多了，抬起头径直对进巫师的眼里，用气音说：“我以为我晚上才能见到你，你太早了。”  
“你就当我太想见你了。”巫师笑着，“我的手现在动不了，你别让眼泪流下来了，我不能替你抹掉它。”  
“为什么…”哈利很想低头，本就感到一阵阵窒息的他，此刻仰着头的姿势让他更加缺氧，但他不敢——这是他最后能看到鲜活的恋人的时候了，“…你应该可以给我一个很好的解释吧？”他声音很哑。  
德拉科抬眼看了一眼周围围观的人，“你是问什么？”  
“所有的…为什么你会被抓住？为什么……要我来…”他已经明显哽咽了，眼泪在眼眶里打转，呼之欲出。  
“…我衣服里面那个口袋。”德拉科艰难地侧了一下自己的腰，手腕上的钉子拉扯，让他难以自抑地嘶声，“里面的东西是给你的。”  
哈利看着德拉科的脸，挣扎了一下才短暂离开视线，低头的时候迅速眨掉了两滴眼泪落到了地上，伸手摸进他口袋的时候，摸到了一个球形的东西，他攥进了手心。  
“抓紧它，直接收到你自己的口袋里。”德拉科说，“我只能让所有人的视线离开我们三秒，别让他们发现。”  
在德拉科开始倒数第一秒的时候哈利就已经把那个小球放进了口袋，第二秒他踮脚吻上了巫师的唇，他多想把一秒的时间拖长成一个世纪，这一秒的亲吻灌注了他们多少年的回忆和爱情，最后一秒他在德拉科的唇间吐露心声：“我好爱你，德拉科，从见到你第一眼开始。”  
三秒结束，世人眼里还是那个凛冽的猎人和那个可憎的巫师，只不过他们的距离可能有些近，他们想大概是因为这个巫师他公然挑衅，威胁要见最伟大的猎人从而惹怒了猎人吧。  
“这就是你对我下的咒，哈利。”德拉科低声说，眼眶有些发红，“提前的生日快乐，我好像不能陪你过了。”  
“就为了这个…你怎么能……”哈利自己总是忘了自己的生日，但有了德拉科的每一年都会在那天收到他的礼物和陪伴——接下来的每一年都不会有了。  
德拉科笑得宠溺，“因为你值得。”  
哈利想溺死在德拉科的笑容里，但现实是那么残酷，撕扯他回到事实，“那你就应该陪我过我生命里的每一天，而不是现在这样，强迫我亲手结束你的生命…结束我身边有你的生命。”  
“如果这个结果是注定的话，至少让我最爱的人来动手吧。哈利，我的…我的挚爱。”巫师的脸上滑下了泪水，给自己暗淡的生命送来了珍贵颜色的人，他多想和他永恒地相守，“动手吧…是时候了。把我的生命交到你手上，是我遇见你的那天就做了的事。”

哈利从绑在左边大腿上的枪套里取出处刑枪，又把枪颤抖地换到了右手上，他持枪指向恋人。  
“永别了。”  
几乎哭干的眼泪化作枪膛里的银色子弹，不偏不倚地射进恋人的心脏，他看到始终注视着自己的灰蓝色眼睛里的光慢慢消失，他看到金色的脑袋失去了支撑垂了下去，他看到恋人的胸膛没有了起伏，停止了呼吸…  
他终是失了理智，冲上去吻住了渐渐失去温度的双唇。

被酒精麻痹着浑浑噩噩地回到家里，哈利觉得自己已经流不出一滴眼泪了，他躺倒在床上，拿出口袋里的小球——是一个金色的球体，哈利又坐起身子就着月光看清上面刻着的字：“For my love”，他两只手捧住它，下意识吻了上去，嘴唇接触到的瞬间，金色的球体忽然张开了翅膀，飞离了哈利的掌心，绕着哈利转着圈，最后停在了他的眼前，空气中传来了德拉科的声音：“说你爱我，这是句咒语。”  
听到恋人的声音，哈利笑了，眼泪又翻涌了上来。  
“我爱你。”  
然后那个振着翅膀的小球打开了，里面是一枚戒指，泣不成声的哈利伸出自己的左手。  
“为什么不能是你亲手给我戴上呢？”哈利看着自己的左手无名指，他想这个世界上已经没有有资格给他套上一个宣告占有的环的人了。  
小球没有再传出德拉科说“我也爱你”的声音，那本来是他取出戒指给哈利戴上时的台词。

第二天，他回到了他和德拉科初见的森林深处，那里还是如画一般的美丽。  
哈利蹲下身看着还未绽放的花蕾，微笑掩饰不住他的痛苦。  
“我的挚爱已经从这个世界上消逝了，那世间还会绽放怎样色彩的花呢？”  
他拿出匕首，刺穿了自己的左手腕，他咬牙忍住了喊叫，“德拉科，你被钉在十字架上的时候就是这么痛的吗？你是怎么…怎么对着我笑得出来的？”说话的声音颤抖，眼泪不经意滑落。  
他向后倒在了草地上，匕首留在手腕，仿佛他被钉在了大地的刑架上，他说出了最后的自白词：“我爱你，德拉科。我忏悔，这是我这一生唯一的罪名，以凡人之躯诱惑了一个巫师。”

在世间人议论着昨日处刑场上被邪恶巫师蛊惑了心智的单纯猎人时，森林里传来一声枪响。  
当人们找到深处的时候，见到了停止了呼吸的伟大猎人，他戴着戒指的左手被匕首钉在土地上，右手握着他用以处刑的枪，子弹从右侧射入贯穿了他的头。集中在左侧的伤口淌出的血染红了这侧一大片的土地，还有一些凝在了花瓣上，都是张扬的猩红。

后来人们在哈利的桌上发现了他留下的处刑书：  
“以射杀恋人之罪，处以死刑。拥抱银色月光的枪火，将带走我的罪孽，将我射杀。”

他们终是无法在一起。在通往天堂和地狱的大门前，从未作恶却死在了挚爱之人枪下的巫师往右上了天堂，双手染血并亲手结束了自己生命的猎人向左下了地狱。

FIN.


End file.
